Tooth polishing in dentistry is well known. Many companies have come forward with their techniques to polish tooth surfaces. Polishing of tooth surfaces is used to make these surfaces smooth making it difficult for plaque, consequently, tartar and debris that causes cavities to accumulate on teeth. Hence polishing is a preventive procedure used as an initial defense against dental problems.
The following patent applications and patents discuss or at least partially about abrasives in toothpaste:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,630: by Mitra et al. entitled “Optionally Crosslinkable Coatings Compositions and Methods of Use” discusses coatings for hard tissue and surfaces of the oral environment are provided that reduces adhesion of bacteria and proteinaceous substances to these surfaces. Methods of reducing adhesion of these materials to such surfaces, and polymers for incorporation into such coatings are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,600 by Roulston et al. entitled “Unexpanded Perlite Ore Polishing Composition and Methods” discusses an unexpanded perlite ore polishing composition. The composition comprises base material having grains of unexpanded perlite ore of a selected distribution of particle sizes which undergo fracturing of the grains as a function of an abrasive force applied to the base material. The selected distribution of particle sizes includes a significant volume of grains of unexpanded perlite ore having a (d90) particle size in a range of about 101 to about 229 gm. The base material is responsive force being applied thereto during polishing resulting in fracturing of the grains unexpanded perlite ore to yield a final composition having a sufficiently low level of abrasiveness under said abrasive force making it suitable for use in polishing. Compositions for polishing acrylic dentures and CRT tube surfaces using the unexpanded perlite ore composition and methods for polishing the same are also shown.
US Patent Application 2006/0140879 entitled “Two Phase Toothpaste Composition” by Fruge et al. discusses an oral care composition having a first phase of clinically efficacious 2,4,4′trichloro 2′-hydroxydiphenyl ether admixed in a first orally acceptable aqueous vehicle, and a second phase having a stannous salt (such as stannous fluoride) admixed in a second orally acceptable aqueous vehicle. The second phase has no less than 10 molar percent of soluble stannous ion respective to a mathematical sum of moles of the soluble stannous ion and moles of the stannous salt in the second phase. In one embodiment, the two phases are provided in a dual-tube toothpaste oral care kit.
US Patent Application Number 2005/0210615 entitled “Oral Care Method” by Shastry et al. discloses a method for improving effectiveness of an oral care agent that comprises preconditioning an oral surface by wiping the surface with an absorbent fabric having impregnated therein or coated thereon an orally acceptable preconditioning agent such as an activating agent for the oral care agent, wherein the wiping transfers an activating effective amount of the preconditioning agent from the fabric to the oral surface, and thereafter applying a composition comprising the oral care agent to the oral surface.
US Patent Application Number 2005/008446 entitled “Tooth Enamel Rejuvenating Toothpaste” by Winston et al. discloses an oral composition provided which is effective for mineralization of surface enamel comprising a first part containing a partially water soluble calcium salt and a second part containing a fluoride salt and a bicarbonate salt. The oral composition can be a toothpaste and wherein the second part preferably contains sufficient bicarbonate salt to provide a fresh, clean feeling to the oral cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,707 entitled “Oral Prophylaxis Paste” by Peterson et al. discloses an oral prophylaxis paste that includes a preselected grade and amount of abrasive material as pumice clay or diatimoceous earth. The abrasive material is moistened with water and a moisture retention agent such as glycerin is included. A curing system is employed such as using sodium silicate and methyl salicylate. The formulation provides antimicrobial properties by the inclusion of triclosan.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,1087,734 entitled “Prophy Mouthfeel Dentifrice Having Low RDA Value” by Colodney et al, discloses a dentifrice cream composition and the process for its preparation. The dentifrice has an RDA value less than 150 which provides a crunchy prophyl mouthfeel to the user during tooth brushing. The dentifrice comprises a vehicle having dispersed therein a siliceous polishing agent having a particle size distribution of about 1 to about 100 microns wherein (1) more than 25% of the particles have a size greater than about 40 microns and (2) at least about 10% of the particles of (1) have a particle size greater than about 60 microns and at least about 5% of the particles have a particle size greater than about 80 microns. In the preparation of the dentifrice, the dispersion of the silica particles in the dentifrice is accomplished under low shear conditions.